Broken
by Avatar Astrid
Summary: Hiccup is hurt badly after an earthquake, Astrid and Fishlegs try to help in any way they can. Meanwhile Alvin has plans. Will Hiccup get better. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction Story so I hope you like it :)**

**Broken!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

One day the Academy was on patrol around Berk. Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless were in the Cove when an earthquake occurred. Rocks started to roll down a hill towards Astrid.

"ASTRID, LOOK OUT!" Hiccup yelled as he lunged towards her. He pushed her out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, Hiccup himself wasn't so lucky.

Astrid watched in horror as her boyfriend got buried in the rubble.

The earthquake stopped.

"HICCUP, NO!" She ran to the still shifting rocks, and then her hands tore franticly through the rocks trying to unearth Hiccup. Toothless joined her in digging looking for his best friend.

After they got most of the rocks off, Fishlegs appeared on Meatlug and looked around, dazed at what he saw.

There was a large rock still on Hiccup's right leg. Astrid and Toothless were pushing on it as hard as they could but it just wouldn't budge.

Toothless looked at the teen girl who is still pushing and softly coos at her. Astrid looks at Toothless, who looks greatly concerned, then back at Hiccup's unconscious body and softly says, "He'll be fine, Toothless. But his leg is probably broken!" Her voice was growing with concern, "we just need to get this rock off of him!"

* * *

**please leave a comment. I would love to know how I'm doing and how you like it so far.**

**THANKS**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Fishlegs finally snapped out of his daze and ran over to Astrid.

"Let Meatlug get it." Fishlegs said while motioning his dragon over. "Ok girl, eat!" He pointed to the rock on Hiccup's leg. Meatlug obeyed. She picked the rock up in her mouth and ate it.

Hiccup softly moans and Astrid let out a sigh of relief. "He's ok, toothless." Astrid said while rubbing the black dragons head to sooth his worries.

All of a sudden a Changewing appeared and charged at Hiccup who still lay on the ground unconscious. Toothless blocked the dragon in order to defend his human.

While the two dragons fought, Astrid and Fishlegs lifted Hiccup on to the back of Stormfly. Astrid mounted and locked Hiccup's hands together around her waist. But before she could take off, though, the Changewing spit acid at her head. She ducked just in time. She yelled to Toothless to follow before she took off along with Fishlegs.

Toothless slapped the Changewing with all his strength and then the Changewing retreated. Toothless then ran after Stormfly and Meatlug.

* * *

**Thanks for staying with me so far. I hope you liked the second Chapter.**

**Please leave a comment.**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As Fishlegs and Astrid were flying back to Berk, Fishlegs asked Astrid what happened.

Astrid explained about the earthquake and then asked why there might be a Changewing on Berk.

Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know and that's saying something."

"Thank Thor, I see the village in the distance. " Astrid said before whispering in Hiccup's ear. "We're almost there, Hiccup. Just hang on."

They arrived at Hiccup's house and Stoick came out to greet them just to stare in shock at his hurt son.

"There was an earthquake and he pushed me out of the way." Astrid said as way of explanation.

Stoick nodded and ushered them into the house before going Gothi for help.

Astrid and Fishlegs were still there when he got back, but Gobber had heard the news and joined them.

Gothi shooed everyone downstairs so she could treat Hiccup.

Downstairs, Astrid started voicing her concerns. "What if he loses another leg? It would have been all my fault! What if…"

"Astrid, calm down. Hiccup will be fine." Gobber interrupted.

Astrid took a deep breath. "You're right."

Gothi came down just then and began to write the verdict in the sand. The group prepared to read what she had to say.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Broken! ****Please leave a comment.**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the woods of Berk…**

Alvin and his Army of Outcasts are waiting to hear about the Changewing attack they planted and if it was a success. Hours had passed when suddenly Savage came back with the news.

"Alvin!" Savage started. "I have great news. The Changewing attack, well, failed…"

"How is that good news?" Alvin snapped. "Well if you would let me finish." Savage whispered to himself. But Alvin heard the sassy comment and scowled at him. "Anyways…" he continued. "The boy was knocked out and hurt by the earthquake while protecting that girl, Astrid."

"Perfect." Alvin grinned. "We head for Berk at last light."

**Back at the village…**

Gothi wrote that Hiccup has a broken leg that can be treated. Everyone sighed in relief. But that wasn't the only thing that was wrong. Gothi then wrote that he was coming down with a fever and had to be monitored at all times.

"I'll take first watch." Astrid burst out. "Hiccup protected me, so now it's my turn to help him."

Soon after the sun stared to set Stoick sent everyone home to get some rest but Astrid refused to leave.

"Ok Astrid you can stay, but if anything happens you are to get me right away. Understand?" Stoick said sounding concerned. Astrid nodded in agreement. "Well then I'm going to get some rest. Wake me if you need anything." And just like that he was gone.

"Doubtful." Astrid whispered.

* * *

**YAYYY chapter 4 is done! Hope you liked it. **

**thanks to every one who follows this story :D **

**Please write a review and let me know how I'm doing**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS**


	5. Chapter 5

Broken

Chapter 5

* * *

**After the sun set…**

Alvin and his army stealthily snuck through the woods of Berk towards the village. When they were about 20 minutes away, Alvin froze in his tracks and turned around to give orders. "Now then. When we reach the village there will be no noise made and if we are seen knock them out immediately. We want to be as far away from this retched island as possible before anyone knows we were here. Understand?" Alvin Sneers Everyone nodded "Good, now lets go." With that said they march on.

**Back at the village…**

Astrid was sitting on a chair by Hiccup's bed where he lay still unconscious while Toothless slept at the other side of the room. She lay her hand on Hiccup's and his body shifts slightly before he says in a soft whisper, "Astrid, look out." Her grip tightens slightly. Hiccup's head turns to face Astrid's cheerful yet worried expression.

"Hiccup, you're ok!" She exclaimed, "I don't feel ok." Hiccup chuckled before hissing in pain. "W-What happened?"

Astrid explained what happened and told him about his broken leg. "At least I didn't loose another one." He said before passing out again.

Astrid started to feel sleep taking over. She tried to stay awake but just cant so she just lay her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**YAYYY Its up! Hope you liked the 5th Chapter!**

**Please read and review**

**PEACE LOVE DRAGONS**


End file.
